Power Rangers Sky Raiders
Power Rangers Sky Raiders (often abbreviated as PRSR) is the seventh series of the Adamant Series, based on the original idea by Red Duel. Its Japanese Counterpart is Tentai Sentai Sonikkuger(Celestial Squadron Sonicranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Royal Dragons. This season is followed by Power Rangers Project Dopple. Summary On the Planet, Apatamos, Humans have flourished from trade between ailing planets in a solar system where the Seven Star System which causes the irregular rotations of dozens of planets has created a system of atmospheric air pockets that allow Sky Raiders to jump between the planets at set times without need of entering space. However, when the symbiotic race of Pandems settle on a neighbouring meteor shower and enter the system, the only hope for the galaxy rests on the highest level of peacekeepers, the Power Rangers. Ranger :Main Article: Sky Rangers Allies Miss Arufa - A robot AI with a human shaped body that runs and operates the Terrestial Base and the Ranger's gear. Due to the original candidates never activating her before the infestation arrives, it begrudgingly allows the Sky Raiders to assume their role. She is later destroyed with Terrestial Base is overrun. *'Miss Vita' - After her predecessor form was destroyed after the Terrestial Base is overrun and self-detonated to prevent the acquisition of their technology. A new body and a new perspective on the situation at hand. She looks hauntingly like Vernan's deceased wife. Melody - A girl floating through space with no name, until she is called 'Melody' due to the unusual songs she sings that drive off the Pandems from their hosts. She is later captured by the Pandem and becomes infected, turning her into an enemy. She is later cured of her possession Dragon Rangers - Brought to the S.S.S. by Xiaolong, the Dragon Rangers were originally prepared to fight again with the Phoenix Rangers in this new galaxy, but had to form a temporary alliance with their old enemy and the Sky Rangers in order to fight off an army of Pandems. Phoenix Rangers - 'Brought to the S.S.S. by Fenghuang, the Phoenix Rangers were originally prepared to fight again with the Dragon Rangers in this new galaxy, but had to form a temporary alliance with their old enemy and the Sky Rangers in order to fight off an army of Pandems. Villains '''Riifrein - '''The Pandem King, a collection of hive-mind intellegence relays that spread throughout the far reaches of their kind. Originally begins a mindless infestion based upon survival, habitation and reproduction, but after assimilating many sentient beings begins to develop a sapience of its own. *'Emperor Samayel Dyuo Regnus Aur Triihecsa Di Riifrein - The sentient form of Riifrein. Having decided to intergrate and adapt itself into a being of desires; titles, lands, servants, praises, conquests, etc. Imperial Princess Melodiana Aur Triihecsa Di Riifrein - The infected form of Melody. having been spared from full symbiosis by the newly aware Riifrein, she is instead rewritten with a new identiy as the daughter of Riifrein after it develops a fascination towards familial relationships, becoming a powerful enemy for the Rangers. The Infester - A sapient manifestation brought about by a large desire for plague among the possessed masses. The Harbringer - A sapient manifestation brought about by a large desire for conquest among the possessed masses. The Ripper - A sapient manifestation brought about by a large desire for death among the possessed masses. Mergers - Molders that have been subjected by new genetic splicing by gathering the best of host and merging them into single beings. No longer able to be reversed into previous states. Molders - Holders that have been mutated into stronger symbiotic hosts after prolonged exposure. Holders - Simple beings that have been infected and attack on the will of the Riifrein. Weapons *'Sky Raider Morpers' **'Sky Ranger Morphers PLUS' *'Standard Issue Tranquility Blasters' **'Tranquility Blast Boosters' *'Antiseptic Swords' Zords Legend:◆ 1-person zord,  2-person zord,➲ carrier zord *'Infinite Stratos Ultrazord'◆➲◆ **'Stratos Megazord'◆➲ ***'Sky Raider Megazord'◆ ****'Raider Zord 1'◆ ****'Raider Zord 2' ****'Raider Zord 3' ***'Sound Breaker Carrier Base'➲ **'Infinity Zord'◆ Episodes #Infestation Part 1 #Infestation Part 2 #Infestation Part 3 #Raiders Ready Part 1 #Raiders Ready Part 2 #Privateering Part 1 #Privateering Part 2 #Divine Zords Part 1 #Divine Zords Part 2 #Divine Zords Part 3 #Battle of Giants Part 1 #Battle of Giants Part 2 #Battle of Giants Part 3 #Next Mutation Part 1 #Next Mutation Part 2 #Next Mutation Part 3 #False Evacuation Part 1 #False Evacuation Part 2 #You or I Part 1 #You or I Part 2 #You or I Part 3 #Beyond Infinity Part 1 #Beyond Infinity Part 2 #Beyond Infinity Part 3 #Beyond Infinity Part 4 #Beyond Infinity Part 5 #Breaking the Wheel Part 1 #Breaking the Wheel Part 2 #Blue Ranger, True Danger Part 1 #Blue Ranger, True Danger Part 2 #False Winds Part 1 #False Winds Part 2 #False Winds Part 3 #Ultrazord Part 1 #Ultrazord Part 2 #Allies of Two Worlds Part 1 #Allies of Two Worlds Part 2 #Allies of Two Worlds Part 3 #Allies of Two Worlds Part 4 #High Tide Part 1 #High Tide Part 2 #Black Suns Part 1 #Black Suns Part 2 #End of the Dream Part 1 #End of the Dream Part 2 #End of the Dream Part 3 #End of the Dream Part 4 #Fallen Angels Part 1 #Fallen Angels Part 2 #Fallen Angels Part 3 Triva *This is the first series to be written with entire episodes split into seperate parts. *This is the first series where multiple Rangers share a single zord. **This is however not true for it's original adaptation, as Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan, Dai Sentai Goggle V, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Choudenshi Bioman, Dengeki Sentai Changeman, Choushinsei Flashman, and Cikyuu Sentai Fiveman all feature mecha piloted by mulitple Sentai. See More Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series